I don't need a fuckin' housemaid!
by BreakVincent
Summary: In which Hank gets himself an android maid.


Hank stood quite terrified of the outcome. He wouldn't show it but he was desperate to not let Connor kill this android. Why should he? He'd spared the Traci's after all, why not this one.

The reason being this came with a reward, a reward Connor couldn't refuse.

"Pull the trigger and I'll tell you all I know," Kamski edged him on.

Hank couldn't stand here and allow this to happen. "Connor, don't!" he snapped.

His android partner seemed to be stuck in a trance, his gaze down on the blonde in front of him, finger on the trigger.

"Do it," Kamski smirked.

Hank was finding himself growing more impatient. "Connor, don't you dare."

"Are you an obedient machine or something more?" Kamski continued to press.

"Connor we're leaving," Hank kept on trying.

"Just do it," his creator pushed.

"Connor!" Hank snapped, hoping he'd listen.

And with that Connor did it, he moved the gun away.

"Fascinating," Kamski now thought, taking the gun from him. "You spared an androids life. You saw a living being in this machine. Is itself not deviant?"

"I'm-I'm not deviant," Connor snapped back, though he knew he was a little fearful.

Kamski helped Chloe back on her feet.

"Come on," Hank grabbed his partners arm.

"Hold on a moment," Kamski stopped him. "I won't allow you to leave empty handed."

Hank narrowed his eyes at the man, wondering what he was up to now.

Kamski turned to his Chloe again. "Chloe, this man here," he explained, pointing to the Lieutenant, "was the real reason you're alive, and because of his graciousness, he will be taking you home with him."

"What!?" Hank blurted out. "I've got a fuckin' android, I don't need another."

Kamski held up a hand to silence him. "Ah, but you see she's more than that. She is an excellent housemaid. She cooks, cleans and keeps your house immaculate."

"No fuckin' way. I'm perfectly fine. I don't need a fuckin' housemaid."

"Then I'm afraid I have no other use for her," Kamski sighed.

He raised the gun to her head. Chloe didn't seem to be much bothered about it.

"Should I pull the trigger? I mean you'd still get nothing out of this, but you'd see her die." He shrugged.

Hanks hands balled into fists, he was just about ready to knock the smug bastard on his arse.

"Don't you dare fuckin' shoot her," he caved in.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kamski teased as he lowered the gun.

"Fuck you, Mr Kamski!" Hank snarled, now turning to leave. "Connor, come on."

Connor looked to Kamski who was now giving Chloe some last words.

"You will go with Lieutenant Anderson and take care of him from now on. Is that understood?"

Chloe gave a nod. "Yes Elijah," she responded.

Connor followed on after his partner, who was now waiting on them both.

"What just happened here?" Hank pondered more to himself.

"You just got yourself an android maid," Connor told him, stating the obvious.

"No fuckin' shit Sherlock," the older man grumbled.

As soon as Chloe stepped out of the house, did Hank then fully become surprised to actually see that she'd grabbed a coat and slipped on some shoes. Another Chloe had not long since taken her place as she was now closing the door behind her.

"Alright," Hank now mumbled. "Get in the car."

Connor took his rightful place in the passenger side, with Chloe now getting in the back. Hank shook his head at what was happening. He really couldn't take it in.

"What a fuckin' day," he sighed heavily as he now reversed the car out.

Connors gaze was set on the outside world as Hank tapped his hand upon the steering wheel in rhythm with the music, glancing to the mirror to see the blonde looking straight ahead.

"Not one but two," he muttered to himself.

"Are we that much of a problem to you?" Connor now asked.

"Shut up," the older man grunted.

He found himself now pulling up at his usual spot. He cut the engine, pushed himself out and headed for the boot, pulling out a crate of beers.

"Lieutenant," Connor began.

"One more fuckin' word from you," he glared, slamming down the boot door.

Chloe was silent as she watched the older man walk over to a bench, slumping himself down on it to then grab a beer.

Connor gave him five minutes before he turned to Chloe. "Stay here. I will see what's happening with the Lieutenant."

Chloe said nothing as he too now left.

"Didn't think it'd take you too long to come bother me again," Hank huffed.

"What is your attachment to this place, Lieutenant?" the android asked curiously.

"There you go again with all these personal fuckin' questions."

Connor looked around, trying to pick up on it himself. "You used to come here with your son, am I right?"

Hank lowered the bottle. "Yeah, I did."

"Lieutenant, doing this to yourself isn't..."

"Look, I'm tired of you trying to be my fuckin' psychiatrist." He spat, pulling himself to his feet to push the android back.

"I'm just trying to help," Connor tried to reason. "I thought we were friends."

Hank threw up his hands, sloshing beer all over. "Friends," he laughed. "What a fuckin' joke."

Connor seemed hurt at this, and Hank knew it too.

"Why didn't you shoot, huh Connor?" he asked, pushing the android once again.

"I saw something in her eyes and I knew I couldn't," Connor was now giving back exactly what he was receiving.

Hank took another good long gulp of beer.

"I couldn't do it to an innocent, to her." Connor now sighed.

Hank shook his head. "First the Traci's now her."

Connor looked to him. "Was it wrong of me to go against my programming like that?"

The Lieutenant gave a laugh. "Fuck me. Connor, you did the right fuckin' thing."

"I did?" he asked, cocking his head in understanding.

"Yeah. Yeah, you really did the right thing."

He hung his head now, going silent. Connor walked over to the railings, looking out at the calm waters below.

"Hey, Connor," Hank called.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he asked, turning back around.

"Why didn't you say anything, you know when Kamski had that gun pointed directly at the girl. Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Because, Lieutenant, I knew you wouldn't allow Kamski to kill her."

"And if you'd have shot her, we'd have the information we'd need to crack this case." Hank reminded him.

"But I thought you said," Connor questioned, not understanding why Hank was back and forwards on this.

"Yeah, I was glad you didn't shoot her. But, look at her now, forced to live with me of all people."

"You're not that bad," Connor reassured him.

"That's coming from you," the Lieutenant jabbed.

"I'm sure Chloe would think the same."

"Yeah right," Hank huffed. "She'll be cleaning up every fuckin' mess I make. No thanks."

"You should try looking up for once, Lieutenant."

"Looking up," he snorted. "What's to look up too?"

"The future is a good start," Connor smiled.

"I ain't looking forwards to that," he grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind, one day."

Hank drained the bottle, then other before he headed back to his car.

"I think it would be best to allow me to drive, Lieutenant."

"Do what you want, you always do."

xXx

Connor pulled up on the drive perfectly, unlike Hank who never cared.

"I look forward to working for you, Lieutenant Anderson." Chloe smiled warmly as she followed the pair inside.

"Look, honey, I don't intend for you to just go around cleaning up my shit."

"But that is the purpose Elijah built me for," she explained. "Without that, what would my purpose be?"

Hank let out a breath. "Alright, fine, just do whatever it is you gotta do."

Chloe smiled once again. "I would love to get to know you better, your favourite foods. I already know you have a fondness for dogs and beer."

Hank nodded at that. "Good observation."

"I can also be put in charge of your everyday tasks, such as..."

"Alright, let's just start this slow."

Chloe nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant Anderson."

"Hank," he corrected.

"Of course, Hank is what I shall call you from now on."

xXx

As the days wore on, Hank was finding himself slowly warming up to her. He often glanced at the gun, placing it down on the table in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Hank?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Yeah," he nodded.

"I see you looking at your gun a lot. You're not going to..."

He shook his head.

"If you feel the need to talk, I am more than willing to listen."

He picked up the photo of his son before setting it back down on the table again. "That's my son," he pointed.

Chloe bent down to inspect the photo. "He's a very handsome young boy," she smiled.

"Was," he corrected her.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "Would you like to talk about it? You may feel better."

He shook his head. His gaze set on the photo until hearing Chloe suddenly start singing.

 **"Hold on, just a little while longer. Hold on, just a while longer... Hold on, just a little while longer. Everything will be alright."**

A tear rolled down his cheek as he listened to her sing, his son's smiling face beaming up at him.

 **"Fight on, just a little while longer. Fight on, just a little while longer. Fight on, just a little while longer. Everything will be alright."**

Just then the door bell rang, Chloe stopped but Hank gestured for her to continue while he got up to get the door.

 **"Pray on, just a little while longer. Pray on, just a little while longer. Pray on, just a little while longer. Everything will be alright."**

Hank wiped the tears from his face before pulling open the door. Connor stood there with flakes of snow melting in his hair and clothes. His face set in a warm smile as he looked to his friend.

 **"We'll sing on, just a little while longer. Sing on, just a little while longer. Sing on, just a little while longer. Everything will be alright."**

Hank pulled Connor to him, holding him tightly against him in a tight embrace.

"Son," Hank cried into his shoulder.

"Father," Connor smiled, gently rubbing his back.

 **"Everything will be...alright."**

* * *

 _ **Once again pleased to know I have the characterisation spot on. As it is at the moment I have no plans to delve deeper into this, I just get an idea and run away with it. But that doesn't mean I won't come back and add more to it one day.**_

 _ **Also the ending kinda got me too, I really had no idea I was going to write it like that. Good to know how much I get carried away with fanfiction :)**_


End file.
